William Carver (Video Game)
William Carver, more commonly known as just Carver or Bill, is the main antagonist of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is described as the intelligent leader of a community of survivors and is greatly feared by the cabin survivors, all of whom were once a part of his group before leaving to escape him. Since then, Carver has pursued them with dogged determination to bring them back to his group, particularly Rebecca, who is heavily implied to be pregnant with his child. A fully capable and charismatic leader who is as violent as he is intelligent, Carver's influence and actions dictate the course of events in Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Carver's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" He appears to be a rival or enemy of the cabin survivors, and could be a potential bandit leader. He is notorious to the cabin survivors, who believed that Clementine was sent by him to find them. Carlos mentions that Carver was once a member of the group. The group initially fears the bandits who attacked Clementine and Christa, presuming they were being led by Carver, prompting Pete and Nick to suspect that Carver instigated a mass-shooting of survivors on a riverbank near the group's cabin. "A House Divided" Carver's first appearance in this episode occurs after Clementine and Sarah are left alone in the cabin. Carver arrives at the cabin and, using the name "George", makes his way inside, asking Clementine many questions about who lives at the cabin with a specific focus on Rebecca. In the same instance, he later discovers that the group he was searching for do reside in the cabin, and so he ultimately leaves the home after giving Clementine advice about trust. Later on in the episode, Carver and his group kill off the walkers that are attacking the cabin group at the ski lodge in which they were staying at for the night. After dispatching the remaining walkers, Carver approaches Carlos, immediately asking him where Rebecca is. Carlos responds by spitting in Carver's face and Carver retaliates by punching him in the face, causing Sarah to give her position away and be captured alongside her father and other members of the group. Carver quickly deduces that Rebecca must be inside the ski lodge and he takes Carlos and the other captives inside, holding them all at gunpoint. After a few minutes of searching the lodge, Carver is seen getting visibly frustrated over the group not telling him where Rebecca is and he decides to start torturing Carlos by breaking his fingers until they do. Rebecca and Alvin eventually give themselves up to Carver, Clementine too depending on the player's choices. No matter the choice, Kenny attempts to save the group by shooting one of Carver's group, Johnny. This only angers Carver more and he takes Walter and kills him in exchange, demanding Kenny surrender or he will keep kill more people. After Kenny fires at him again, he takes Alvin, and, depending on the player's actions, kills him or takes Clementine instead as bait. If you chose to escape outside and meet up with Kenny, Clementine has the option of telling Kenny to take a shot at Carver after taking Alvin hostage. If Clementine tells Kenny to take the shot, Carver will survive and kill Alvin and cause him to take Sarita hostage. Kenny (and Clementine depending on the player's choices) then surrender, and the group is taken to Carver's camp. "In Harm's Way" Carver will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carver has killed: *Roman (Assumed) *Walter *Alvin (Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Carlos and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other, with Carlos going as far to spit in Carver's face when they encounter each other again. The same hostility works the other way around, as Carver beats Carlos up and breaks his fingers after capturing him and the group. Johnny Carver and Johnny are never seen interacting but it can be assumed that they are friends and part of a small group of survivors that are hunting Clementine's group. He seems to be angry and shocked when he got killed by Kenny. In anger, he retaliated by killing Walter. Bonnie Bonnie is part of Carver's group, it is assumed they have a good relationship even though there is little interaction between them. Troy Carver and Troy are not seen interacting but it can be assumed that they are friends and part of a small group of survivors that are hunting Clementine's group. Rebecca Carver came to the cabin with the sole purpose of finding Rebecca. which he successfully achieves when he takes Clementine's group as hostages at the ski lodge. It's later revealed that he might be the biological father of Rebecca's unborn baby, prompting why Carver was so determined to find Rebecca. Clementine Depending on her actions, Clementine can either be disdainful and curt with Carver, or polite and compliant. When they first meet at the cabin, Carver enters (whether Clementine let him or not), armed with a revolver. Though appearing polite on the exterior, his mannerisms display hostility to Clementine and distrust of her. Later, at the ski lodge, if Clementine chose to give up to his men but tries to help Alvin, Carver hits her in the stomach with the butt of his revolver and holds her at gunpoint, threatening to kill her if Kenny does not surrender. Though Clementine shows an intense hatred and fear of Carver, he is manipulative of her, trying to persuade her from trusting the cabin group and instead to trust him. His true motives for her are unknown. Alvin Carver and Alvin are very hostile towards each other. This hostility can be traced to events before "A House Divided", as Carver explains that Alvin had murdered one of his friends in cold blood, igniting their hatred for one another. Later in the episode, if Clementine chooses to search for Kenny and Luke, Carver can instantly kill Alvin if Kenny decides to shoot Carver in the shoulder. Kenny Although not seen interacting for very long, Carver and Kenny are very hostile towards one another. This hatred is enhanced when Carver murders Walter, and later if Carver uses Sarita as a hostage at gunpoint. Luke Carver and Luke weren't seen interacting but they dislike each other. Carver has shown distrust towards Luke. It is assumed that Luke led the group away from Carver.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Carver's main side-arm is a Colt Python, very similar to Rick Grimes in the TV Series. **The only difference is that Rick uses the 6" barrel whilst Carver uses the 4" barrel. *Carver is the only main antagonist within Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead ''to make multiple formal appearances. *William Carver and Crawford Oberson are the only antagonists that are leaders of communities shown in the video game media. **Also, both appear after the player meets survivors that got out of their community. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders